The Spec Ops Team 3
by BrenRome
Summary: After the events of the Spec-Ops Team 2, Arthur Williams and Katie Shelia assist in building a team of Secret Warriors, Tyler Boateng plots revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D., and Bruce Gordon goes on a mission to rescue the woman he loves. But that will soon prove to be the least of their worries. (I own nothing but my OC's, this is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone. Sorry this took a while to upload, but I've been busy with graduating from college, getting a job, and whatnot. Not to mention some movies I've seen. SOME better than others. But I digress. Welcome to the Spec-Ops Team 3! This is just the first chapter so people can submit characters that'll hopefully be used in future chapters if they're good enough. It's gonna take a while for the actual chapters to come in, but it's just so I can wait for the DVD to come out, and so that people have time to submit characters.**_

 _ **For those who missed the Spec-Ops Team 2 (you should read the first one by now to get the full story,) a brief recap; S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Katie Sheila, protégé to Arthur Williams (now Phil Coulson's 'best eye') found her life flipped on its head when she finally met her birth mother Zelda Dubois. It turns out though that Zelda had once fallen in love with an inhuman and wanted to have an inhuman baby after HYDRA leader Dr. Daniel Whitehall kidnapped her husband and dissected him before doing the same to Jiaying. Zelda's Mom arranged for an alien whose life she had saved to genetically create the perfect inhuman baby inside her womb since Zelda could not naturally give birth to an inhuman child. The result being Katie. However, Zelda eventually came to realize that although she had successfully gained a child who would be 100% worthy to become an inhuman and be born perfectly, she had ruined many other lives in the process and thus redeemed herself by helping the Spec-Ops Team. Afterwards, Arthur Williams (who lost his hand in this version instead of Coulson), allowed Zelda to retain her memories when she left and be able to look after Calvin Zabo while Katie began to help in putting together a new Inhuman Team to work alongside Skye's team. While the Spec-Ops Team also gained a new ally in the form of Jason Steele along with a few new inhumans, they lost two allies in the form of Jason's brother Thomas, and Spec-Ops Team scientist Bruce Gordon's old friend Nick Jones.**_

 _ **Worse yet, S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor Tyler Boateng had found peace with a woman named Maya Katrina, a young athletic woman brainwashed by HYDRA to become their own version of Katie Sheila. Tyler took her away and helped build her back up as best he could, but his care for her was not in the romantic way. Rather an 'older-brother-looking-out-for-a-younger-sister' way. But when Arthur forced Tyler to help him in order to find Katie, Tyler came to the conclusion that Arthur would never stop hunting him and thus tried to have his pilot, Jessica Smith, murdered. Unfortunately, the plan backfired and Maya was killed, revealing that she had been pregnant before being taken. Devastated by the loss of her and the recent loss of his own mother, as well as the fact that he had lost the closest thing he'd ever have to being a parent himself, Tyler rejoined with Grant Ward to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and show Arthur Williams the pain he felt.**_

 _ **But the biggest blow to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Spec-Ops Team might've already happened. After securing a mysterious Monolith from the Inhumans, agents Jemma Simmons and Sabrina Washionton were left alone observing the item when Simmons went to check on the monolith up close after hearing a strange sound. That's when Sabrina noticed a brief movement and without warning, pushed Simmons out of the way before being absorbed by the monolith herself.**_

 _ **So there's the brief recap. Now for the rules. You can submit characters for either HYDRA (Ward's or Gideon Malick's HYDRA,) Arthur's S.H.I.E.L.D., or an Inhuman (you can choose whether or not their allegiance is to HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D., or independent). So here's the submission outline:**_

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **History:**

 **Family (Living, Dead, and/or Missing):**

 **Powers (If Any. If you choose to have an Inhuman, please be specific with powers and no versions of powers we've already seen!):**

 **Rank (If Applicable):**

 **Position (What they do for whatever group they're in):**

 **Allegiance (Loyal to either Arthur's S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA [Either Ward's or Malick's], Inhuman [S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, or Independent], Independent or to another character) (NOTE: JUST NO MARY-SUE-TYPE-STUFF, OKAY?):**

 _ **And here's a list of the main OC characters who made it out from the last story and where they are now:**_

Agent Arthur Williams (Team Leader and 'Good Eye' to Director Phil Coulson.) (Created by Me)

Agent Katie Sheila (Team Co-Leader/Secret Warriors Co-Founder.) (Light Spectrum Powers) (Created by Me)

Agent Bruce Gordon (Team Mechanic) (Created by NN010)

Agent Sabrina Washionton (Team Biologist) (MIA since the Monolith Incident) (Created by AwesomeGirl)

Agent Jessica Smith (Team Pilot) (Created by SweetPeaKalya)

Agent Faye Anne-Carter (Extra Team Field Agent) (Created by AOSISMYLIFE)

Agent Desmond Amatrtey (Team Psychologist and backup pilot) (Created by scrawlx1012)

Agent Jason Steele (Team Field Agent) (Created by stormrunner74)

Alice-Jane "AJ" Worthington (Team Field Agent) (Created by Bamboozled)

Rose Anderson (Secret Warriors Agent) (Pyrokinesis Powers) (Created by chloe999)

September Lindon (Secret Warriors Agent) (Intangibility Powers) (Created by The Cloud Lady)

Agent Aliselyn "Allie" Darianne Shinn (Team Monitor) (Technopath Powers. Otherwise known as the ability to control and circumnavigate technology with her mind) (Created by Memorysdaughter)

Agent Patrick Graeme Shinn (Team Monitor Consultant) (Created by Memorysdaughter)

Agent Franco Adessi (Team Field Agent Consultant) (Created by SayHiToNeverland)

Tyler Boateng (Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent/HYDRA Spy. Currently working for Grant Ward's HYDRA and plotting his revenge against Arthur Williams.) (Created by scrawlx1012)

 _ **So there you go. I look forward to seeing submissions. As always, I own NOTHING but my OC characters. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so PLEASE don't sue!**_


	2. Preview, Updates, and Apologies

**Hi, everyone! Sorry It's been far too long since I've updated. Graduations, finding a job, and of course, very unsatisfying elections. But despite these dark times, we are going to pull through and persevere. To paraphrase a great man; "it's our game now." But now, I'm back and I'm working as hard as I can to get the story out as soon as possible, but also give you something worthy of your loyal patience. For now, let us begins with a little sneak peek at the upcoming chapters of the Spec-Ops Team 3 which will be up after Christmas.**

(An image appears of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo.)

"The world's changing." Arthur says in a voiceover.

(Flashback to Sabrina getting sucked into the monolith with Simmons trying and failing to save her. Cut to Bruce looking disheveled and like he's been through hell sporting a beard, as he looks very fiercely from behind a corner. Cut to Arthur looking at someone very grimly.)

"And I don't know if I can keep up with this change." Arthur admits.

(Cut to Jason protecting a young woman from ATCU Agents.)

"We're going to seriously trust the government to work with us?!" Katie asks in a voiceover, "After everything they've done?! I don't like it."

(Arthur nods and looks at a computer screen.)

"Neither do I." He agrees.

(Scene of Arthur and Blair dancing close together in very fancy clothes as Arthur slips a necklace onto her.)

"I trust you with my life." Arthur tells her.

"You didn't show that the first time around." Blair reminds him.

(Cut to Arthur and Blair in a hotel room trying to look away from each other.)

"Yeah," Arthur admits, "But this time I'm willing to give up everything to be with you. Even S.H.I.E.L.D."

(Cut to Tyler Boateng standing next to Ward, observing new HYDRA recruits.)

"Arthur Williams will pay for what he did to my family." Tyler says in a voiceover, "He will live long enough to see his team, his family, fall and then when he is most vulnerable I will stab him through his heart and let him watch it leave him as he dies."

(Cut to Jessica looking very sadly over Desmond's bed.)

"How much longer to I have to wait and watch as Tyler Boateng destroys this team one-by-one?" Arthur asks in a voiceover as we see Faye getting her face shoved into the ground by a giant monster of some-sort that is hidden in the shadows. After subduing Faye, the creature turns to reveal it has AJ in its other hand before the creature pulverizes AJ with the free hand, clearly punching a hole into her chest.

"How many more people have to die before I do something?" Arthur asks, as we see him talking to Katie.

"You know that's just what he wants." Katie tells him, "He will kill you for certain."

"Not if I kill him first." Arthur assures, "And believe me, Katie. When I'm done with him, they're going to need to recover whatever stains are left of him."

(Cut to various images. Katie riding the wave of an explosion, Bruce sending out a new gadget, the mysterious creature tossing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents like rag dolls, Arthur slamming his head hard into Tyler's face as they both start bleeding uncontrollably, the teams going to Maveth, an underwater base of some sort, Arthur holding Blair's body in his arms looking very sad, and then cutting to black. Then a smash-cut of Sabrina running for her life on Maveth looking disheveled. Her clothes are torn, her hair is long and unkempt and she has the look of a woman who is losing every bit of her sanity. She is being followed by an unknown source before she runs over a sand ledge and trips, rolling uncontrollably to the ground. She pushes herself up and looks behind her horrified as a black substance begins to crawl towards her. We don't see it fully, though. She looks at it, trying to say a word, but none will come out of her mouth. Then, something lunges right at her face as she finally lets out two words.)

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

The Spec-Ops Team 3

Coming Soon

 **So there you go! Also, I'm going to announce that I am working on a Spec-Ops Team 2 Year Anniversary Story. However, unlike the last story I'm going to let you, yes, you who have written characters for this story, help in writing your own segments. So here's how it works; you can write a story about your characters and have it set either before Spec-Ops 1 or just before Spec-Ops 3. Nothing after. However, if you wish, you may also do a story depicting the alternate world I introduced in the first anniversary where we saw the Gender-Swapped Earth. Be creative and have fun with it! Then when you are done, please PM me the story and I'll do I quick proofread, make sure it all adds up, and then show you so that we can work out any kinks and then I'll post it in the Spec-Ops Team 2 Year Anniversary story. Good luck and I'll see you after Christmas!**

 **As always, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue. See you then!**


	3. Changing of the Guard

**Hello. Well, it has been a while, but if Doctor Who can go off the air for almost an entire year, what the hell? Anyways, I'm back. Sorry about the delay, but graduation, finding a job, and the countless sad deaths of 2016 and the rough years ahead have taken a staggering toll on me. But I resolve this year that I will better myself, I will stand tall against whatever comes our way, and I will meet all challenges head-on. Onto this story. This has been a while, and I know not ALL characters are in it, but don't lose hope yet, you'll see everyone again soon enough. For now, I hope you enjoy this first proper chapter and I'd like to thank everyone for submitting your OC's again both old and new. Speaking of which, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

 _ **Boston…**_

The two similar-looking girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Nothing had ever been the same since the alien invasion in New York. It had been complete pandemonium and it just kept getting worse. The destruction of America's best peacekeeping organization, the mysterious explosions worldwide, the Ultron Incident, and now this.

"I think we lost them!" The girl with the golden blonde hair in a messy ponytail explained.

"I hope so…" The one who had messy hair responded.

"FREEZE!" A guy wearing military equipment declared.

They tried to turn around only to be met with a truck blocking their way which opened up to reveal more military guys pointing guns at them.

"Don't move." The soldier said, as more armed soldiers came up from behind while more flanked the one cutting their path off, cutting of their exit, "We need you to come with us for further testing…"

Before anything else could happen, a shot rang out, and one of the soldiers behind them dropped dead. Before anything else could be said or done, a girl around 21 stepped through the wall to the right of them, giving one of the soldiers a hard punch to the jaw and then taking his weapon. She quickly used it to shoot at the kneecaps of the remaining soldiers behind them. However, the girl with the messy hair noticed something towards the front. One soldier was taking aim to fire at the girl with the ponytail. The messy-haired girl stepped in front as the gun fired. Before it could reach her, the messy-haired girl's body suddenly turned translucent as though it were made of water. Once the bullet was inside her, her body returned to its normal state as she fell to the ground.

"JADE!" The ponytailed girl screamed.

Before the remaining soldiers could fire, they were all shot in the kneecaps from above. Once they were down, a figure began to propel himself down from the rooftop. He was 28 with short black hair, icy blue eyes, and a 6'1'', inch long scar on his jaw line. He wore the same type of dark black-ops outfit as the young girl who had shown up did. After checking the area, they attended to the ponytail girl who was cradling the one called Jade in her arms.

"Jade…" She cried hysterically, "Omigod, omigod, omigod…why?! Why did you do that?!"

Jade simply smiled.

"I did it for you, Lian." She whispered.

With that, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body went limp.

"JADE!" Lian screamed, "Jade…no…"

The man simply put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Without warning, Lian stood up and punched him right in the jaw, making him stagger back.

"Who the hell are you people?!" She demanded, "Why did my sister have to die?!"

The man simply regained composure and walked up to her.

"Our orders, Ms. Nguyen," He explained, "Was to get your sister to safety. But it looks like we'll have to do with you."

With that, he shot her with a blue-lighted gun, as Lian fell to the ground unconscious.

"You know Katie's going to be pissed." September pointed out, as Jason cradled Lian's body in his arms.

"When is she not?!" He asked, sarcastically.

…

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D. Griffith Base, Formerly the SSR West Coast Base…**_

Katie Sheila still couldn't get over the past few months of her life as she continued to read the report. She knew she was being counted on to get on top of the problem that more and more Inhumans were showing up now just as Arthur and Director Coulson had predicted, but shortly after that, Sabrina had vanished off the face of the earth. From what she was told, Sabrina and Simmons were looking over the monolith together when Sabrina saw it move oh-so-slightly and pushed Jemma out of the way resulting in the monolith becoming some kind of liquid-like substance and swallowing her up before reforming into the stone structure. Katie prayed she was alright but it didn't look like they were any closer to finding her.

Which is probably why the moved out here to the West Coast. After all the crap that had happened to them, it was decided it would be a good idea both for Katie to be able to cover more ground recruiting Inhumans so that May's husband could evaluate them when they got back, and so that they'd be able to give the others some breathing room. Simmons insisted on going, feeling greatly responsible for Sabrina's disappearance, but she was eventually persuaded to stay back with the others.

Sadly, she and Fitz had been growing more and more apart with Simmons working on whatever data she had over and over again to try and figure out how to bring Sabrina home. Eventually, Fitz became the person Katie talked to for updates as Simmons refused to be bothered. From what Fitz had told her in the last week, Simmons was a wreck. She barely combed her hair and often missed meals save for breakfast. All her other time was spent trying the problem. Apparently Jemma was starting to think that she should've been the one to have been absorbed. She felt that she had been wrong when at one point she thought Katie should've been put down or quarantined back when Katie's own Inhuman powers were starting to kick in. Eventually, they had actually fought and Simmons admitted she secretly wished that day for Sabrina to just disappear and unfortunately her wish seemed to be granted at a poorer time. Granted Simmons always put science above religion, but in this case, it might've been too much of a coincidence.

But the remaining member on their science team out here wasn't doing any better. Bruce Gordon had also gone through refusal of being talked to as well. Mainly because he was rarely ever seen at the base anymore. Sabrina had always been someone he felt he could share anything with, just as she had done for him. And losing her might've been like having his heart ripped out and eaten right in front of him. So when all research they had here pointed to nothing, Bruce often upped and left not returning until weeks later only to be frustrated when he reached a dead end. Once, she had actually tried to talk to him, but he angrily threw her out, telling her not to interrupt him.

But there was nothing Katie could do for now except continue looking into the Inhumans that were now emerging. Still, it wasn't all that bad. The building they were situated in was actually the second SSR Branch to have ever opened prior to the creation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hell, Katie's office had once been the temporary office of Agent Peggy Carter herself! When they had renovated the place and made Katie's office, Katie had specific instructions to keep the door window which once had Peggy name on there, and to have the glass framed which had been done and now was mounted behind Katie's desk. Arthur had once collected things to help remind him that everything he did was for a greater cause no matter how small and now Katie did the same when she was feeling like there was nothing she could do to help her friends. This in and of itself was part of the reason why Katie chose to put Peggy's door window up; Agent Carter herself had once been as helpless as Katie was, although in Peggy's case, it was due to the fact that she lived in a time when women were still expected to be good wives, and not take a lot of action. Yet, Carter seemed to always rise above each challenge until she eventually helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite there being some people on the inside who successfully managed to corrupt the system and turn it into HYDRA without anyone noticing, Peggy Carter had done all she could and perhaps more for people and Katie kept striving to better herself as well.

As she finished filing the papers, she heard two voices getting closer to her. One female, and the other a familiar male voice.

"LET. ME. GO!" The female voice screamed.

"You're the one who wanted to know who we were!" Jason replied.

With that, the door opened and in walked Jason carrying a girl over his shoulder. She was a Vietnamese American with tanned skin, golden blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She kicked and punched Jason's back until he set her down in the chair in front of Katie.

"And she is?" Katie asked.

"Lian Nguyen." Jason explained, as he kept her seated, "I was unable to rescue her sister as she took a bullet for her. I couldn't come back because she was too demanding of knowing who we worked for."

"And you thus decided to bring her here." Katie sighed, rubbing her temples, "All right. Well, I guess she's here now so we might as well bring her up to speed. Dismissed but I think Arthur's going to want words with you later."

Jason nodded and left.

"Sorry about that." Katie apologized, sitting up straight with as much of a polite manner as she could give, "He's really nice once you get to know him though. So; can I get you something before we begin? Drink? Snack?"

Lian just remained silent so Katie nodded.

"Alright, I'll cut right to the chase." She explained, "My name is Katie Sheila. I'm part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division. Or S.H.I.E.L.D. as the public knew better. And before you ask, no; we're not HYDRA. We are the good guys here and unfortunately Jason just drafted you into our little team. We had hoped to save your sister but obviously that's not going to happen."

She got up and looked at the woman.

"Point being is that unfortunately you're going to work for us now. I'm sorry but due to Jason's mistake, that's the way it's gonna have to be. On the plus side, you'll still be helping people. And if I'm being quite honest, we'll need you to help with something else as well."

Lian's gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Katie sighed.

"A few months ago," Katie explained, "We lost a teammate of ours. We were looking into an unknown alien artifact when it somehow absorbed one of our teammates and then reformed into the structure. One agent who was close to her has been hell-bent on getting her back to the point where we're actually worried about his mental health. Any help that we can get these days would be much appreciated."

Lian suddenly felt bad for her despite barely knowing her. She understood affection all-too-well, and hearing about this seemed like something she could at least help with for the time being.

"Alright." Lian nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"On the plus side, if you can't finish it by two days, you'll be able to do so away from Jason. We're going to be receiving two more agents who will bring the artifact back to their base and you can all look at it there."

Katie looked up to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Bobbi." She smiled.

In the absence of Sabrina and the ignorance of Bruce, Bobbi Morse had been brought to the Spec-Ops Team new base as well to try and help with the scientific needs. Director Coulson figured that with Fitz and Simmons already there, it wouldn't hurt to send Bobbi along as well to help with the Spec-Ops Team. Plus it'd help so that she could keep out of trouble and Hunter could be assured that Bobbi was someplace safe.

"This is Bobbi Morse, Lian." Katie introduced, "She'll get you settled in."

Lian nodded and stood up leaving Katie alone. Katie sighed and then suddenly realized her hand was glowing green. Finding her peaceful center, the light faded away. Bruce and Sabrina weren't the only two people missing. Shortly after Arthur's recovery and the team's move to California, he had barely been around the base, but Katie knew Arthur himself had some personal business he had to fix. One thing he had been putting off for a while.

….

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **Rio…**_

"A toast." Arthur smiled softly, "To our final day of vacation. May our return home hopefully bring us better results to our team, with many accomplishments than they did when we left."

Blair smiled softly as the two clinked their drinks together and sipped the champagne. Arthur had brought her out here after the move to California which he apparently felt was the right time to start over a new leaf with her. They both had some work to do. Arthur needed to prove he was not always such a workaholic obsessed only with his job and Blair needed to prove that she no longer told any lies after working with the late Robert Gonzalez. So, he had whisked them both away to Rio for a getaway vacation and bonding experience. Since then, they had done such amazing things together. They had seen the statue of Jesus, visited the Teatro Municipal, and even spent time on the beach together. Blair thought it would've been impossible to be happy but she was. To her amazement, Arthur was happy as well perhaps even more than she ever believed he could be.

And yet despite all this, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

Arthur noticed she wasn't as enthusiastic as she should have been, and leaned over to hold her left hand with his prosthetic one.

"What is it, Blair?" He asked.

"Arthur…" Blair admitted, "It's amazing how much you've done, how much you've really proven you could change. I felt guilty when you were in that coma for so long. Now you seem like a changed man."

She sighed, slightly impressed that Arthur had not asked or hinted for a reason why she should be worried.

"But…" She stated, "I wanted to know why you've decided to do this now of all times."

Arthur nodded.

"A number of reasons." He admitted, "There's our mending, obviously. Then there's the fact that Katie's proven her leadership skills and I trust her to run things while I'm gone. The sort-of uncomfortable feeling that I get whenever I have to look at Bruce and tell him everything's going to be fine…"

He looked at the ground.

"But I'm going to be honest." He said, "The real reason I took you here was because I'm worried about HYDRA. Or more specifically Tyler."

"You heard nothing from him?" She asked.

"No." Arthur admitted, "Coulson's said he's got a lead on Ward, but as far as we know, Tyler could be anywhere. And I imagine he's going to come packing heat."

He looked at her seriously.

"If he does, I wanted you to know how much I cared about you." He nodded, checking his watch, "Speaking of which, if you'll follow me."

He offered her his hand and led her down to the lobby where a dance was happening. As they entered, Blair suddenly heard David Bowie's _As the World Falls_ playing in the background. Arthur simply smiled and offered her the dance. Blair did so as she danced closely to him.

"Never knew you danced." She pointed out.

"Well," Arthur smiled, "Katie took up dance recently to relieve stress. She needed a partner and I figured it was good to learn. Especially now."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Arthur held her close to him.

"Blair…" He said, "Despite everything, I've recently grown fond of you. You've been honest with me more ever since my recovery and I can appreciate that. Like I said earlier, I want you to know how much that means to me before we have to deal with Tyler and whatever comes our way. What I'm trying to get at is…can we start dating again?"

Blair looked surprised.

"But…S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents aren't allowed to have relationships." She pointed out, "I mean, May's the only exception and even she didn't last that long. Bobbie and Hunter are a wreck…what makes you think you'd be better?"

"Look on your left index finger." Arthur whispered.

Blair did so and gasped. Without even realizing it, Arthur had somehow slipped a blue-diamond ring onto her finger. It looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Arthur…" She said, "This is so sudden…I…I need time to think."

Arthur nodded. He knew it was too soon, but at least he had managed to genuinely surprise her for once and have it mean something. It would be a start.

"Okay." He said.

…

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **Tangier, Morocco…**_

Bruce hid carefully behind a corner. He was waiting for the gangsters to take the bait that he had planted for them. As he sent out his latest little toy, he scratched his now full-beard which he had grown. He had not been able to shave in what seemed like ages. Ever since Sabrina disappeared, he felt that he had lost all sense of purpose in his life. Now all that mattered was getting Sabrina back.

He had been almost everywhere he could now, and sought out multiple advices for help from any possible informant he could reach. He had eventually come to realize he had to fix this problem himself. He recalled earlier on, Simmons had tried to help him. Simmons was…a touchy subject for him as of late. In addition to blaming her almost getting sucked in as the reason Sabrina went missing, there was still that issue of Simmons and her prejudice towards the Inhumans. True, in the last few months he understood that she was accepting them slightly better, but Bruce could tell that she still somewhat believed a few could cause a biblical disaster.

As he guided his machine around the corner, he watched the camera on his control watch as the two gangsters approached the device. As soon as they were close, Bruce hit a button and the machine detonated, taking the two terrorists with it. Without missing a beat, Bruce ran towards the alley where the gangsters were approaching from within a steel door. Bruce threw a newly-made bomb towards them which detonated in front of their feet, burning their feet as they fell to be consumed by the flames while the remainder of the explosion engulfed the entire inside of their hideout. Nearly everyone was trying to get away, except for Bruce. The bomb he had set off Reaching into his backpack, Bruce took out another new gadget he made; a flameproof multi-vision helmet. Combined with his flameproof clothes, Bruce had exactly ten minutes before the entire infrastructure collapsed onto him.

As he entered the burning and crumbling building, he quickly switched his helmet lenses to x-ray, desperately searching for what he needed. Finally, he noticed what he sought out inside one of the cupboards. Opening it up, he pulled out a simple scroll. Mentally giving himself a quick pat on the back, Bruce then ran out as the rest of the gangsters were left to burn continuously.

….

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D. Griffith Base, Formerly the SSR West Coast Base…**_

"Okay," Katie asked, as she stepped into Allie's room, "What does it look like today."

"We have to talk, Ms. Shelia." Allie's computer voice responded, as her eyes met Katie's.

Katie smiled at her and Patrick who was sitting beside her. After helping to save Arthur and the others, Allie and Patrick were now part of Arthur's team and were exceptionally great at helping to find new recruits for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new Secret Warriors. Additionally, while there was no immediate cure for Allie's unfortunate condition following her transformation by the mists, they did manage to build her an adaptable brace set which adjusted itself as need be for Allie's condition so that she would be as comfortable as she could afford to be, especially since they made sure the braces were surrounded by soft cushions for her.

"Alright." Katie said, getting serious, "And we've been over this, Allie. You can call me Katie."

"Very well, Katie." Allie said through her computer, "Although there is a troubling matter that I think we need to talk about."

Katie's eyebrows arched suspiciously.

"About?" She asked.

"It has to do with Arthur." Allie's computer explained.

"He's on vacation." Katie noted, "Is he in danger."

"No." Patrick admitted, "But we think he's about to be."

"In what way?" Katie asked, "I didn't expect Ward and Tyler to get back so quickly."

She noticed the two were suspiciously quiet.

"It's not HYDRA, is it?" Katie asked.

"No." Allie's computer said, "We think…we think it's another Inhuman."

Katie's eyes widened.

"So this would be our first evil inhuman since Ji…"

She stopped herself.

"Since, Skye's Mom went evil." She corrected, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Patrick said, "But Allie did some private searching on Arthur's phone and…well…"

The computer brought up images that almost made Katie sick to her stomach. There were images of people who seemed bone-dry, as though they had not eaten since they were in the womb. Their skull eye sockets could be seen, but deep in them, Katie noticed the eyeballs which stared out in great horror.

"It seems Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. was investigating some recent attacks on Inhumans, but Arthur was investigating this privately." Allie's computer stated.

"You think it's the same one?" Katie asked.

"No." Patrick stated, "It turns out Arthur was asked by Director Coulson and even secretly sent a few agents in to investigate which turned out to be different to these attacks."

Katie felt a buzzing in her pocket and picked up her S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued phone to see she had a new file sent which contained all the information she needed to know.

"It's all there, Katie." Allie's computer stated.

"Great." Katie said, sarcastically while rubbing her temples, "Just what I need. Jess is staying with Desmond, and our agents are spread too thin. It looks like I'll have to do this myself."

She turned to leave but stopped.

"One more thing;" She asked, "Why were you looking at Arthur's phone?"

"Because we wanted to see if he'd be coming home soon and to let you know the minute he touched down." Allie's computer responded, "We felt it would be great for you to know when that was going down, Katie."

Katie smiled.

"Thank you." She said, "I appreciate that. But now, it's time for me to try to warn everybody who didn't join us what's out there. And I believe I know where I can start…"

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Atlanta, Georgia…**_

Max Jerry was surprised when he exited the convenient store to find Katie Shelia waiting there with her arms crossed.

"Well, look what just showed up." He stated, opening up the pack of skittles he had just brought.

"Max, you're in danger." Katie warned.

"You're in danger by remaining with these agents." Max replied, popping a few skittles into his mouth, "But yet you still stand by them."

"This isn't about Jiaying, Max!" Katie insisted, her patience growing thin, "This is something worse. There's two reports of Inhumans being killed left and right. Now if you don't come with me, you're going to end up as either eviscerated, or as a shallow husk. Either way, I am trying to reach out to everybody for protection. Even you."

Max was about to reply when the lights around them suddenly went out. It was like someone had cut off the city's power grid.

"What the hell?!" Max asked.

Katie whipped out her icer when she heard a whooshing noise over her head. She and Max turned to see a large shadowed figure kneeling on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Shit!" Katie swore, turning to him, "GO! I'll hold it off!"

Max didn't need to be told twice. He hightailed out of there as quick as his legs could carry him while Katie pointed her gun at the newcomer. She fired repeatedly but the figure kept advancing while shrugging to the sides each time it was hit. Finally, it got close enough for Katie to see as she reloaded her icer.

Katie had no idea what the hell she was looking at. The creature that stood before her seemed to be something that could only be described as if H.P. Lovecraft and Ridley Scott sat down and conceived a monster together. The creature appeared to be grey-skinned and awfully thin like one of those cheesy 50's Alien films, but had pink crystal shards protruding from four points in its body. The hands of the creature also appeared to be long and claw-like. The creature's head was elongated and cylindrical, featuring two opaque slits for eyes. The mouth of the creature was filled with teeth that appeared to be made of the same shards, but as Katie watched in horror, the creature was releasing a number of black tentacles from its mouth. The tentacles shot out towards her, but Katie dodged effectively. With another hand, she shot out a wave of multicolored light, hitting it square in the chest. For a moment, Katie was sure she had hurt it, but then it lunged at her, knocking the gun out of her hand and then backhanding her in the face.

Katie groaned as she went down, but brought her icer up and fired several more rounds into the creature's back. Katie cursed under her breath as the monster was ignoring each shot still.

Then it did something that left her speechless.

The creature knelt down and then leaped at least ten feet forward into the air as if it had been catapulted.

Katie picked herself up and ran as quick as she could. That's when she heard the scream and pushed herself running even faster than she thought possible towards the screaming.

That's when Katie reached the source and almost screamed herself. The creature had two hands on Max's neck, but the tentacles from the creature's mouth were penetrating Max's skin. Katie watched as the tentacles penetrated the head and then slowly but surely, Max was reduced to a shriveled husk. Katie then noticed another shard growing in the creature's forehead.

The creature released Max and then looked at its hands. Suddenly, the creature seemed to almost 'buff-up,' gaining a bit more muscle mass to the point where it looked like it could be a professional high-school football player, had it not been for the monstrous appearance.

Katie's expression hardened as she looked at the creature with a fire in her eyes.

"HEY!" She demanded.

The creature looked at her curiously and then took a step back. Katie simply tapped into her emotions again and shot twin fire blasts at the creature. The shots hit the creature who staggered back before giving off a high-pitched sound similar to that of a hyena laugh.

"Well, shit." Katie swore, "Guess it's on to Plan B."

With that, the raced forward giving the creature a hard sock against the jaw. Much to her surprise, the punch was enough to hurt Katie's hand. She spun around and attempted to kick the creature, but it grabbed Katie's leg with both hands and flipped her over.

"Okay," Katie said, quickly drawing her non-icer gun and shoving it into the creature's mouth, "You like that?! SWALLOW THIS!"

With that she fired. However, she then noticed the interior of the creature's mouth started spinning until the creature spat the bullet back out.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Katie declared, getting REALLY annoyed now.

With that, she created her own construct shield similar to Captain America's real-life Vibranium shield and tried smacking the creature around. The creature held up its hands so Katie waited for the right opportunity and when the creature lowered its guard, Katie swatted the construct, slapping the creature and sending it to the ground.

"YEAH!" Katie grinned, "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, ASS…."

The creature responded by sweeping its leg knocking her to the ground, before Katie could say anything else, the creature had pounced on top of her and delivered an almighty sucker punch to her face, knocking her out. A few moments later, she awoke with blood dripping down her nose as she found the monster was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit…" Katie moaned.

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Back at the base…**_

Katie sighed as she finished typing the report. She had dubbed this unknown creature as 'Monstrous,' and that gave them a new problem to deal with. On top of that, they finally identified the new group that was hunting Inhumans. Not HYDRA (although Katie figured they'd make a move soon,) but rather the U.S. Government itself. It seemed everybody was expecting President Ellis to do something about the rising Inhumans and he had introduced these soldiers as the ATCU to arrest any and all Inhumans. Where they were being held and how remained a mystery to Katie.

 _So far,_ Katie thought, _Just another messed up day at the office._

It was then that her phone rang. Katie's eyes widened. The ringtone was that of the old Captain America USO Show Theme, and she had selected it as the ringtone for one specific person. Quickly answering it, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar voice of her SO and best friend.

"Katie." Arthur's voice called, "We're home."

Katie put the phone down and ran as fast as she could downstairs to where the secret entrance for the cars were. Katie looked excitedly as the car pulled up into the base. Blair exited first and shook Katie's hand. Then at last, Arthur exited the car and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you." Katie smiled.

"I know." Arthur said, "Rio did a lot for us. So how have things been?"

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Arthur's Office…**_

"Not that good, huh?" He asked.

"No." Katie admitted, "But it's good you're back, Arthur."

"That still doesn't bring us any closer to finding Tyler or getting Sabrina back." Arthur noted, "Therefore, I think our deadline for monitoring the Monolith is up. Coulson's sending Fitz and Simmons to retrieve it and they'll study it back at the Playground from there."

Katie frowned.

"Someone's not going to be too happy about that." She said, solemnly.

"Yeah." Arthur sighed, "But I knew I was going to have this talk eventually so I might as well get it over with now."

With that, he went over to the lab. Inside, were thousands of notes posted to the walls. The tables were filled with computers all showing various data and articles, while tech gear was strewn around every other space. And standing there, in the center of the room, drinking from a beer bottle now sporting a very thick beard was Bruce.

"Oh, Bruce." Arthur sighed, concerned for his friend and teammate.

"There's got to be another way." Bruce repeated, over and over having not noticed him, "There's got to be another way. There's got to be another way."

"Bruce." Arthur stated, as Bruce turned to face him with blood-shot eyes.

"I'm going to assume that your trip to…wherever you went wasn't successful." Arthur noted.

Bruce threw a chair at the door and Arthur nodded.

"Thought as much." Arthur whispered.

"I found one word from a record on the monolith." Bruce explained, "One word in Hebrew. You know what it said? 'Death.' But that's only one piece. There's millions of other articles and subjects relating to the…"

"Bruce." Arthur interrupted, "Fitz and Simmons are on their way here to relieve us of the Monolith."

"No," Bruce argued, "We've come so close. SO. VERY. CLOSE. We can still save her. We can…"

"BRUCE!" Arthur shouted, "I'm sorry, but it's time to wake up. Sabrina's been gone for months. We've had no update on the Monolith and we're no closer to figuring out how this damn thing is supposed to work than we were back then. We've been strung high and dry and now we have to let someone else take a look. Maybe Fitz and Simmons might retrieve the Monolith, maybe they won't. Who knows? But what's important is that we focus on the future. The world needs S.H.I.E.L.D. now more than ever."

Bruce sighed as Arthur continued his plea.

"I miss Sabrina too, but now it's time to let someone else take over." Arthur finished.

"All right." Bruce stated.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized, "I'll leave you alone now."

Bruce nodded. As soon as Arthur was gone, Bruce went down to where they were keeping the monolith stored. Without a second thought, he grabbed a nearby axe and ducked under the warning tape so he was standing right in front of the damn thing.

"Give her back." Bruce warned.

There was nothing.

Bruce slammed the axe hard against the monolith.

"GIVE. HER. BACK." He repeated, furiously.

Still nothing happened.

Bruce just kept whacking away with the axe, demanding that Sabrina be brought back. He ignored everything. The sounds, the tears falling from his eyes, all he felt was pure rage as he let out a defiant scream of anguish. Sabrina wasn't just Bruce's girlfriend, she was his best friend. He never loved everyone the same way he loved her and he couldn't accept that she was gone.

….

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Sabrina mentally cursed to herself bringing her hand over her face to protect it from the sand. She was on the run not from the government, nor HYDRA, nor Inhumans, but something she did not know. It was always scarier when she had to deal with something she had no prior experience of or know nothing about, but she kept pushing forward. She had to survive.

For the both of them.

 **Well, there you go. Apologies that it took so long to get up, but I'll try to be quicker about it in the future as I juggle getting a new job. Take care until next time!**


	4. Tethers

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took a bit longer again, but I was a bit busy so hopefully this'll make up for it. I hope you enjoy this little chapter. As always I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes only! I make no money off this, and this is just me doing this for fun. So PLEASE don't sue. That said, enjoy.**

 _ **The Spec-Ops Team Base of Operations…**_

Arthur watched as Fitz and Simmons departed the Quinjet. It had been a while since they were in the same base together. However, Arthur could clearly see that Simmons looked a bit disheveled. There was an obvious sign that she had not slept in probably months as evidenced by the bags under her eyes, yet she still tried to remain as optimistic as possible.

"Fitz. Simmons." Arthur stated, "Welcome to our new base."

"Very nice to see you again, Arthur." Simmons said, without missing a beat, "I'm glad that Director Coulson finally gave me a chance to take the Monolith back to our HQ to study. I've been working with Fitz on a variety of possibilities about what happened to Sabrina, and I'm very eager for us to get to work right away as soon as possible. We should probably think about moving it as soon as…"

"Simmons." Arthur stated, "With all due respect, please. I know you want to get Sabrina back. I do. But Bruce has lost his mind already obsessing over her and I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. needs two more people going nuts over it."

Simmons stood there, processing what Arthur had said before nodding.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's just…I feel an obligation to her. We argued over the Inhuman rise and…I feel that if not for her…"

"It's all right." Arthur assured, putting both his hands on her shoulders, "Look; just…try to be professional about it and keep a level-head. Okay?"

Simmons nodded.

"Right." She stated.

At that moment, they heard Bobbi's voice scream over the speakers.

"ARTHUR, GET DOWN TO THE MONOLITH RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh no." Arthur groaned as Fitz and Simmons quickly followed.

When they got there, they found Bobbi trying to restrain Bruce who had an axe in one hand while the monolith door was opened.

"NO!" He screamed, "SABRINA!"

Arthur, Fitz, and Simmons wasted no time and held him down as well dragging Bruce back as he kicked and screamed wildly.

"NO!" He yelled, "NO! LET ME GO!"

"BRUCE, STOP!" Simmons begged.

"SHUT UP!" Bruce growled, "IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT SHE WAS CAUGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE, IF NOT FOR YOU…"

Suddenly, there was a splashing sound. Everyone turned back to see that the monolith had melted into a liquid-like substance. The substance rose and fell like ocean waves before reforming as the solid material it had been.

"What…what was that?" Fitz asked.

"I think it might be a clue." Arthur pointed out.

…

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

After some convincing, Bruce allowed Simmons and Fitz to look over the rock with Bobbi and Lian. After they reported their findings, Arthur relayed the information to Coulson who then confirmed with the scientists their theory. Bruce had not been allowed to take part due to his outburst, so he desperately waited in the rec room until Arthur eventually returned with Katie by his side.

"Okay." Arthur stated, "It looks like it's your lucky day, Bruce."

"What is it?" He asked, desperately.

"Well," Arthur explained, "Coulson cross-checked with the other scientists and their Asgardian ally Elliot Randolph, and they've confirmed it is a portal. We don't know where exactly, though. Furthermore, we know a way to activate the portal and we're going to be sending a team over very shortly.

"I'm going with you." Bruce stated, "I don't care what happens, I'm going with you and that's…"

"Relax." Katie assured, "You're coming with us."

Bruce looked dumbfounded.

"I…I am?" He asked, confused.

"I pulled some strings for you on this one." Arthur stated, "Don't make me regret it. We leave in 10 Hours, so get whatever you need and for god's sake, wait for us this time."

Bruce looked him dead in the eye.

"Ten Hours." He told him, "Then I'm going on my own."

Arthur and Katie watched him leave as Arthur sighed.

"We still don't know if there's any gravity or oxygen on the other side." She pointed out.

"We're working on the oxygen part." Arthur explained, "I'm just more worried about the gravity part."

"We don't have a contingency plan for that?" Katie asked.

"We do." Arthur said, looking her straight in the eye, "It's just acquiring that might take a little bit of convincing."

Katie looked at him funny.

"How much do you know about Queens and Spiders?" Arthur asked.

…

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Midtown High School, Queens…**_

Peter Parker was surprised when he entered the Principal's Office. When he expected to find the principal of his high school there, instead he found a young woman sitting behind the desk wearing a red smart suit and tie. She had brown hair tied into a bun and blue eyes that seemed to inspect Peter with great interest.

"Mr. Parker." The woman smiled, "Glad to finally meet you."

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, "You…uh…you're not the current principal…"

"No." She assured, "He took off after finding out he won the lottery. I'm your acting Principal Joan Cassandra. Please, have a seat."

Peter took a seat in front of her desk as she took out a file and began looking over it.

"So you're a promising student, Mr. Parker." She noted, "Tell me, do you have any plans for college?"

"Well, I do." Peter admitted, "I mean, I know it's going to cost a lot, but I'm doing a side-job of photography to help with that."

"I see." Joan stated, "So tell me, Peter, what kind of things would you be interested in photographing?"

"Well…" Peter said, "Just things in general."

"So you wouldn't happen to be selling yourself out to a bitter old man then?" Joan questioned.

"You know about Mr. Jamerson?" Peter asked, "Look, the guy is kind of a tool, but…"

"I wasn't talking about you selling out, Peter Parker." Joan explained, "I meant you as in Spider-Man selling out."

Peter suddenly looked like he had seen his own grave.

"What?" He asked.

"Arthur?" The Woman asked, "We're secure."

With that, a distortion appeared in front of the door leading to the waiting room as a fit man with cropped hair wearing a fine suit appeared before him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Parker." The man stated, "My name is Arthur Williams. I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division. Or S.H.I.E.L.D. Before you ask, no. We're not HYDRA. Our files say that you have a special kind of sense that tells you if things are going to go bad for you. Tell me, is it going off now?"

Peter thought before answering.

"No." He stated.

"Then you know you can trust us and that we mean you no harm." Arthur stated, "You've already met Katie Sheila."

Peter buried his head in his hands.

"Relax, Mr. Parker." Arthur assured, "We've actually been doing a couple of favors for you. That thing on New Year's Eve with the guy who had a fishbowl for a head? Security Cameras caught your identity, but we got the footage before anyone else and erased the evidence for you."

"Oh god!" Peter declared, "I…I hadn't even thought about that! I uh…thank you."

"Don't mention it." Katie winked.

"Listen," Peter asked, "As grateful as I am for that save, why have you come to me?"

"I'll cut to the chase, Mr. Parker." Arthur stated, "We need your help. We just recently found a portal that leads to somewhere unknown. This is why we came to you."

"You want me to travel to an unknown place on a secret mission?!" Peter demanded, "I can't! I got to study for a Geometry Test!"

"We don't need you with us." Arthur assured, "We just need your formula for a certain…motif that you have."

He made a motion like he was flicking something out of his wrist. Peter understood what it was.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, "It's not that I don't trust you guys, but I'm worried if it were to fall into the wrong hands…"

"If it makes you feel better, we'll destroy the formula afterwards." Arthur assured, "But it's imperative that we have a means of tethering someone to our side of the portal. We've seen what the web can do at any size, Mr. Parker. Holding up a gas truck that was soaring through the air proves that it can work for a human."

"I don't know…" Peter admitted, "I just…if anything happened."

"Mr. Parker, why did you become Spider-Man in the first place?" Katie asked.

Peter was silent, but sighed before speaking.

"You know how there's a moment in your life when you can do something good, but don't?" Peter asked, "And you don't feel like it? It happened to me, and because of it, somebody I loved died because I didn't realize that…"

"Let me guess." Arthur interjected, "With great power, there must also always come great responsibility."

Peter looked at Arthur amazed.

"How did you…" Peter asked.

"Mr. Parker." Arthur stated, "A few years ago, my Mom went nuts and tried killing a majority of people on the planet. I tried everything in my power to stop her, but she was too far gone and I was forced to end her myself. I have to live with that every day. But what matters is that I tried everything I could to stop it. I see you here now, a young man who wished for the chance to make something right if he could. You have that chance to do it right this time, Peter. We're sending a team into this portal because we lost an agent very dear to us. And now somebody's going to go on a suicide mission where he might end up dead as well unless we have proper equipment."

He looked at Peter with a stern look.

"So please." He asked, "Will you at least try to trust us? If not for us than for that chance you would give anything to have to make a difference that saved a life?"

Peter thought and then looked at him seriously.

"Can you get us to the science lab and make sure we're not disturbed?" He asked.

….

 _ **Later,**_

 _ **Gloucestershire, England…**_

Bruce was now at the last of his patience. He was now in the castle with Daisy, Coulson, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, and Elliot Randolph. Randolph had said that this was a reported location where the monolith would work. After investigating, they had found a secret entrance leading to a machine where the science teams deduced that the monolith portal would work here through strong vibrations. Hence, the reason Daisy was with them in order to recreate that same vibration frequency.

Now they were awaiting Arthur and Katie's return with the equipment. But they were cutting it too close and Bruce was losing his cool.

"That's it." He stated, "We can't wait any longer. We need to start without them."

Without a word, Arthur and Katie ran down the stairs, carrying a large duffel bag.

"Sorry." Katie apologized, "We had to give someone our assurance we'd use this thing only once."

With that, Coulson nodded to Daisy to begin with the vibrations. She did so as they turned the machine on. Suddenly, the monolith changed into its liquid form and looked like a portal now.

"Now." Arthur stated, unzipping the bag and pulling out a small glove-like device that looked like it was meant to shoot something out from the wrist, "This is the only time we'll use this, so don't get too attached or try to copy anything. This device shoots out a strong tether that will apparently hold up to a giant rhino in its place."

He put the device down next to the bag as he took out a helmet similar to the ones used by astronauts.

"Our basic oxygen helmet." Arthur explained, "We don't know what we're going to be encountering there, hence these things. Now the only thing that remains is…"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a 'THWIP.' Everyone looked back in horror to see Bruce had put the web shooter on and had already tethered himself to the ground.

"BRUCE, NO!" Arthur begged, but to no avail.

Bruce took a deep breath and jumped down into the portal.

….

Bruce groaned as his body hit a slope and began tumbling downwards. When he finally stopped, he looked up to find he was on a rocky surface with a giant planet overlooking him. It was dark but everything also seemed to be tinted blue for some reason and that there were a couple of canyons in the distance.

"SABRINA!" He cried.

"Bruce!" He heard a familiar voice scream in the distance.

Bruce felt his heart skip as he saw a figure he thought he'd never see again slowly walking towards him.

"SABRINA!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs, "IT'S BRUCE! COME HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

"BRUCE, I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT!" Sabrina admitted.

"YES YOU CAN!" He assured, "BECAUSE YOU'RE SABRINA WASHIONTON! YOU ARE THE BRAVEST WOMAN I'VE KNOWN AND IF YOU'VE SURVIVED THIS LONG, YOU CAN MAKE IT HERE!"

Sabrina got closer, but Bruce could already feel the tether starting to pull him back.

"SABRINA, HURRY!" He begged.

She finally got closer just as Bruce stretched his arm out for her to take his hand when everything seemed to go white.

….

Everyone stared horrified at the rubble that was once the portal. Keeping it activated was beginning to take its toll on Daisy, but the minute they had stopped, the whole thing seemed to implode on itself.

"NO!" Simmons cried, "No, dear god! Not again…please not again…"

Fitz pulled her into a hug as everyone lowered their head in mourning.

Suddenly, they heard movement from the rubble.

"Look!" Katie pointed out.

She used her powers to help dig through the debris until she saw a hand reaching upwards. She connected a tether from her powers to the hand and pulled upwards. The first thing they saw was Bruce with his face covered in soot. But as soon as his upper chest to his neck was pulled, they saw he had a second person with him. Sure enough, cradled in his left arm was Sabrina. She looked like she had been through hell. Not only was she also covered in soot, but her clothes had various tears in them, and her hair was no longer straightened out, with various strands twisting and tangling in different areas. Her eyes were closed but the moment Bruce was on the surface, she opened them again to see Bruce was with her.

"Hi." She stated.

"Hey." He replied back.

Without another word, the two embraced in a passionate kiss that was many months in the making.

….

 _ **Later…**_

After a thorough examination and scrubbing, Sabrina was checked out as being still as sane and healthy as ever. As she sat next to Bruce, Simmons walked up to them both.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked, "I won't mind if you say no."

"That's fine." Sabrina assured.

Simmons took her seat next to Sabrina, pausing a moment before speaking.

"I…I had a feeling you were still alive." Simmons pointed out, "Deep down inside."

Sabrina nodded before Simmons spoke again.

"I wanted to thank you." Simmons said, "You didn't have to do that for me, but you almost gave your life for me. I um…I also wanted to say that I might have been wrong about the Inhuman thing. I guess…I'm sorry for that."

Sabrina stared at her before speaking.

"Apology accepted." She assured, "Thank you and everyone for doing everything to get me home."

Simmons smiled.

"You're welcome." She stated, "It's good to have you finally back."

She sighed with relief.

"Well," She pointed out, "I'm going to see what needs to be done now. Good speaking with you, Sabrina."

With that, she left. Finally, Sabrina took the time to rest her head on Bruce's shoulder. She thought she would drift off into a nice sleep.

Only to be plagued by the nightmares that had been her life for the past few months. Various images played in her mind. Her first moments on the planet, the storms, finding solace only to have it ripped away from her again. But more than that, the thing that repeated most wasn't the monster that had hunted her on that planet. It was another one. A monster which literally moved like a shadow and had nearly gotten her before…

"Sabrina." Bruce stated, waking her up.

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open to discover she was in a new base area.

"We're back at base." Bruce stated.

Sabrina nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"No." She assured, "Nothing's wrong."

It was a lie, of course. Something was wrong and Sabrina needed to take care of it as soon as possible.

 **So there's the chapter update! Hope you all enjoyed! I wanted this one to focus more on the Sabrina rescue and involve a certain former favorite fictional hero of mine who sadly continues to sell out just when I think it looks like he might turn himself around. Again, this is MY attempt to get it right and I think I'm going to end up having a better understanding than SONY or Marvel will ever hope to have again. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Next time we'll see what everyone else is up to as we take a look at the mysterious Inhuman Absorber from Chapter 1 with clues to who it might be. As I said before, I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes only and I intend to make NOTHING off of this. This is just for fun. So PLEASE don't sue! Take care.**


End file.
